The Two Armies
The Two Armies are 2 groups of characters who all are part of the Army of the Mushroom Kingdom or Bowser's Kingdom. Their job is not like traditional armies. They do not have soldiers, generals, and tanks and all of that. They are more like a group of friends or a club instead of an Army, and both armies only call themselves an army to trick Peach into thinking that they are actually working instead of goofing off and doing random crap. The Two Armies can be hostile towards each other (especially when Peach is involved) but normally they are indifferent and can even be friendly towards them, as Bowser was watching the security cameras of Mario and friends and actually cheered when they found their way back to Peach's Castle in Pipe Pressure. The Mushroom Kingdom club: It's "goal" is to keep Peach safe. Bowser's Army: It's "goal" is to kidnap Peach. Note: These are the "goals" of the Armies, but it is more friend groups where they don't do anything instead of actual armies. In fact, almost nobody from either army actually knows how to fight, except spamming when they are enraged. Members (Mushroom Kingdom club) whether confirmed, or possible: Confirmed Current Members Mario -Has been in the Mushroom Kingdom Army since Who Killed Steve, and was the former leader before being demoted to co-leader, the same as K41 sometime after the events of Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time. K41 -Has been in the Mushroom Kingdom Army since The 3Spooky5Me Story. The Mushroom Kingdom Army could have let him in after discovering he was harmless and actually a good person, and became co-leader after everyone realized he was smart. Yoshi -Has been a member since Who Killed Steve. It is possible there could be multiple different colored Yoshis, but only the Main Yoshi has ever been seen in the Mushroom Kingdom Army. Toad -Has been a member since Who Killed Steve. It is possible there could be multiple Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom Army, as in different bloopers different colored Toads are the main character. However, only 1 of them is ever seen at a time. Red -Has been a member since Who Killed Steve. Luigi -Has been a member since Who Killed Steve. Helicopter -Has been a member since Who Killed Steve. Steve -Has been a member since Who Killed Steve. Possible/Former Members: Peach -It is possible that Peach is a member as well, because she was part of the group that showed up when Mario called a meeting in Who Killed Steve. She hasn't shown up to any of the meetings since. DK -DK was one of the characters that showed up for the meeting in Who Killed Steve. DK is also shown fighting during Mushroom Wars. Penguin -The Penguin was one of the characters that showed up for the meeting in Who Killed Steve. 2 Penguins are also shown fighting during Mushroom Wars. Mooshroom -A Mooshroom was one of the members who showed up for the meeting in Who Killed Steve. SMG4 -SMG4 was part of the group that attacks K41 when Mario says to in Who Killed Steve. SMG4 is also shown fighting during Mushroom Wars. MM54321 -MM54321 was part of the group that attacks K41 when Mario says to in Who Killed Steve. MM54321 is also shown fighting during Mushroom Wars. Diddy Kong -Diddy Kong was there when Mario defeated Bowser at the end of Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time, but wasn't there during the journey. The Mario Clones -There were a bunch of Mario clones fighting on Mario and K41's side during Mushroom Wars, but it is unknown if they were helping or actually part of the Army. Yoshiller -Yoshiller was seen fighting during Mushroom Wars, so it is unknown if he is a member or just helping. Wario -Wario was invited to compete in the challenge during Platform Perils. He also is a member of the Pipe Patrol, which could be another name for the Mushroom Kingdom Army. Thatwaspointless -K41 brought TWP to the challenge during Platform Perils, and Mario let him compete. He is also a member of the Pipe Patrol. JWBJames -JWBJames is rescued and travels back to Peach's Castle along with Helicopter and friends in Pipe Pressure. He has been seen as cameos in a few other bloopers but has not been invited to anything since the Demolition Derpy. K42 -He was invited to compete in the challenge during Platform Perils, but he is probably not a member. Other Youtubers -K41 made Knex figures for SM64 Youtubers, although most of them weren't invited in, and the ones who were only stayed for a short amount of time. Trivia: Mushroom Wars isn't really a credible source for members of the Armies, because it is revealed that both sides got a lot of outside help.